Data-limited display issues and in flight errors are routinely difficult to reproduce, due to limited amounts of data available, difficulty correlating data to the display event, and lack of availability of instrumented buses and recorded data. Troubleshooting such problems is time consuming and expensive, or even impossible.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for recording and correlating data to corresponding displays in an unobtrusive way.